Little Mr Sunshine
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: Oga Tatsumi becomes the human father of demon lord En,  instead of Baby Be'el . At first he wanted nothing to do with the kid, but he slowly  very slowly  begins to feel something... Rated: T Oga x En
1. Chapter 1

Little Mr. Sunshine

Furuichi stares at the golden green haired boy Oga Tatsumi had brought to his house. The child had his lime green eyes glued onto the television, playing another one of Furuichi's game systems. Usually Furuichi tended to be fond of his games, but after seeing the boy cry thus burning something very precious of his (-cough- porn magazine) he allowed the child to play his games to his heart's content. Oga lye on his bed, palm on face, as he watches the child play the game.

"W-wait… Why are you here again?" Furuichi says in utter confusion. Oga sighs in annoyance. He had already explained to his friend what had happened, but knowing Furuichi he'd have to paint a clearer picture.

"So I was at the river bank minding my own busine-

"No no no, the part with the kid being over my house!" Furuichi interpose, Oga slapped his friend across the head.

"Shut up and listen so I don't have to repeat myself!" Oga snarls baring his unnatural sharp teeth. Furuichi vowed to be silent.

"I was minding my own business when suddenly these thugs come up and try to pick a fight with me, and I tried to ignore them…"

–Yeah right- Furuichi thought.

"… But they just kept coming so I beat the hell out of all of them and made them grovel at my feet" Oga chuckles at this,

"That's nothing new" Furuichi mutters.

"So I began to laugh heroically when suddenly this big guy with a mustache comes floating down the river, and then he splits into two and pops out that kid" Oga points to the boy still glued to the television. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" Furuichi says,

"What, it doesn't sound believable?"

"Hell No!" Oga sucks his teeth.

"So are you gonna keep the kid or what" Furuichi says,

"Well I was hoping you could keep him"

"Why would I want him!"

"Because I said so!" Oga yells. The child looks at him,

"But I thought you were my father?" he says, Oga tenses. Furuichi glares at him fatuously,

"Yeah, aren't you his father Oga" he teases.

"Why don't you just bring him to an orphanage or something" Furuichi suggests.

"I can't! Every time I'm fifteen meters away he starts crying and burns me with fire!" that Furuichi could believe, since he witness the child's fire himself.

"Well your just gonna have to put up with him"

"You mean you have to put with him," Oga says. In the end, Oga ended up taking the boy home. And had to come up with this deep explanation of why the child should stay at his house. "Aw, we can't leave such an adorable little boy on the street alone anyways" says Mrs. Tatsumi,

"Yeah we should keep him, I've always wanted another younger brother" says Oga's older sister, Misaki. Well aren't they charming for once, Oga thought.

"What's your name, young one" Mrs. Tatsumi asks.

"En"

"Eh, Eren?"

"That's an interesting name, are you a foreigner"

"I come from Hell"

"…"

"Oh! You mean Macao!" Misaki conveys,

"Ahaha, I thought you said hell for a second" Mrs. Tatsumi laughs, but he did, Oga thought.

"Come on kid, you can stay in my room" Oga says. En follows him to his small bedroom, and hops onto his bed. Oga sat in his spinning chair by his desk, staring at En. What the hell am I gonna do with this kid. I can't get rid of him; I can't kill him (not that I'd ever try to, but).

"Uh, Papa" Oga cringes at those words.

"P… Please don't call me that," he declares.

"What's up with that anyway, don't you have a dad back at wherever you came from" En grins lightly. "Yeah I do, he's the demon lord and you're my human father". Oga had to muse about this before responding.

"So you're telling me… you're a demon?"

"Yerp!" Oga mused longer, well that would explain why he cries fire... He examines the boy's physical features. En had nicely smooth creamy skin and a pure naive face any girl would die for. The only abnormal features were his hair and eyes, but not too many pay attention to that, isn't Furuichi's hair silver. "Uh, Papa" En was close to Oga's face, causing the delinquent to instinctively defend, thus, hitting the poor demon boy on the head, very hard. En fell to the floor ready to cry his eyes out. Oga would've ignored him, but remembered the pain of what happened when the boy cries.

"W-wait please don't cry!" Oga pleads, kneeling on the floor and cradling the child in his arms.

"But **hic** you **hic** hit me" En sobs. Ah! What should I say now! Oga screamed in his head,

"I know I know I'm, uh, sorry" Oga says, and felt rather awkward saying it. That must've been the first time he ever apologized to someone other than his mother. En snuggled his head onto Oga's chest and the delinquent had the urge to hold the boy tighter. En felt soft and warm in his clutches. And when Oga truly looked at the beautiful boy, he felt this weird sensation of icy chills run throughout his body. He wanted this boy closer to him, if possible for En was already so close. Maybe removing the boy's clothes would make him feel closer,

"What am I thinking!" Oga shouts. He can't do that, that's repulsive. Why did he even think that! He glares at En, who fallen asleep rather quickly. Oga sighs and takes the boy to his bed and tucks him in. He sighs again glaring darkly at the sleeping demon. The last thing the delinquent wanted to do was take care of a stupid child. But he wasn't going to leave En, the boy was alone with no one else to care for him. Well other than that big dude that popped him into Oga's life. "That's it! If I find that guy and force him to take the kid back no more being burned!" Oga cheers. That was his new goal in life, find the big dude with the mustache.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The next morning En was fully awake and loud. He was bouncing all over the house, demanding that everyone become his slave and other stuff Oga paid no attention to. It confused Oga of how the sweet little boy yesterday turned into such knuckled head.

"Be my horse, Papa!" En demands, standing on top of the kitchen table though still not tall enough to look down on Oga.

"As if, you need to calm down before I give you a time out"

"Shut up! You have no authority over me!" En yells. Oga's face turns blank, and then gradually an evil grin forms on his lips.

"Oh? I don't?" Oga says, he grabs the boy and forces him to the ground. Then sits on him.

"Uwah! Your heavy!" En cries.

"Who has the authority now!" Oga laughs. En weeps and he burns to a crisp. Oga takes the young demon and sits him on the kitchen table. En looks up at Oga while sniffling.

"Listen well En, your almost like, twelve years old and you still cry like that? If you want to make it in our cruel world then you've gotta toughin up!" Oga says, "crying over everything won't get you know where!" En didn't understand a single word his parent said but became wide eyed when seeing the three familiar faces before him.

"My Nurses!" En cheers,

"…Wha-" suddenly Oga was kicked in the face with such force that he flew into a wall leaving an imprint. "That's what you get for treating our Master so terribly!" yells an unknown female with wild red and hair and eyes wearing a black and white maid uniform. Two more females appeared also dressed in the same attire.

"The nerve of that human, acting as if he's mightier than our master En" the one with blonde hair and green eyes says,

"Indeed" complies the one with navy blue hair and blue eyes.

"W-who the fuck are you people, and who hit me!" Oga growls as he stands wiping away the small amount of blood dripping from his mouth. The one with red hair glared at him,

"We're master En's wet nurses idiot!" Oga had the sudden impulse to hit that woman. If only she weren't a female.

"We're here to help you take care of master En's needs," the blonde haired on says calmly. Oga interpreted this in a different way

"Oh! So you're here to take the brat away then!"

"NO you dumbshit!" the red haired girl yells.

"Then get out of my house!" Oga barks back,

"What are you going to do about it?" she challenges, sparking a fire that Oga would prefer remain unlit. Even with all of the struggling, scratching, and occasionally biting, Oga manages to force the nurses out of his home.

"And stay there!" he yells then slams his front door angrily.

"Th-that guys a freakin monster"

"Well if you hadn't kicked him in the face, Satura, maybe he wouldn't be so angry"

"You know he deserved it Izabella!"

"Now now girls, arguing isn't going to get us back inside" Satura and Izabella looked towards there Senior, Yolda. The blonde walked up to the front door and rung the bell. Mrs. Tatsumi opens the door.

"Oh, hello there" she greets. Oga sat at his desk with En on his lap, both looking at a computer screen. En was sniffling over his nurses being kicked out, while Oga, was forcing him to sit on his lap until he'd shut up about it.

"Your **hic** so **hic** mean!" En sniffles,

"And your suppose to be a demon, pathetic" Oga replies.

"Tatsumi, En! You have company!" Mrs. Tatsumi calls. Those bitches, tricking my mom, Oga thought running downstairs to again greet the wet nurses.

"Hello, again" Yolda says,

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kick you out... again". The nurses' tense. I hope you came up with a good plan Yolda, Satura thinks.

"Though our duty is to serve our master En it is your responsibility to raise him to be a good demon lord that will destroy mankind. That is why you're his chosen parent" Yolda explains. Oga stares at her for a moment. Trying to register the information in his mind and determine whether he should still kick them out.

"Yolda! Satura! Izabella!" En cheers as he runs up to each nurse and hugs them tightly. En had an ecstatic expression since his nurses arrived and that made it harder for Oga to make a decision. En hasn't looked so happy since Furuichi let him play his play station two. The young boy looked so adorable and sunny, qualities that Oga never had. He wanted to see this brighter side of En everyday, and if it meant keeping the rude wet nurses then so it be.

"Alright they can stay" Oga sighs,

"Yatta!" they all yell in excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

3

No one questioned why Oga had an eleven-year-old boy walking beside him in school the next day, since they were all afraid too speak out, but there were plenty of gossiping and snickering. One rumor was that the boy was Oga's slave. Either way Oga ignored them. He would've kept En at home with his wet nurses but the young demon couldn't stand being away from him, and would cry. Thus. Burning Oga. It would've been a bigger problem if Furuichi hadn't brought his Nintendo DS along to keep the boy occupied, which Oga promised not to hit him for one week in exchange.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Furuichi, my only option is to find the muscular guy with the mustache but I have no idea where he is. Probably in hell."

"I don't understand why'd you want to get rid of the boy when such hot babes are at your house" Furuichi says blushing wildly. Oga sighs, there's no point in continuing this conversation.

"Well just keep an eye out for the guy at least"

"You mean AlainDelon?" En conveys. Oga and Furuichi glance at him.

"That's the transporting demon that brought me here" En says. Oga walks up to the boy and places his hands on his shoulders. En looks at him,

"What?"

"En, can you bring that guy back" Oga requests,

"So you can get rid of me! Hell no!" Furuichi chuckles, Oga closes his eyes to suppress the anger he so badly wants to release.

"Wouldn't you rather go back home... to your real family" Oga says.

"My demon father gave me a mission and I can't go back until it's finished. Plus, you're the only human that's ruthless, unmerciful, and cares nothing for his fellow man, I have no reason to leave you".

"Yes that is true he cares nothing for his fellow man-"

"-Don't encourage him Furuichi!" Oga yells.

"W-what is this mission?"

"Didn't Yolda tell you yesterday?"

"Uh..." En sighs.

"Basically, cause I know your brain is small-"

"-Hey!"

"-My demon father told me to destroy mankind, since he's pretty annoyed with them. Because I have so much demonic power I have trouble controlling it in this world so it's your job to help me compress it. Your my contractor, as long as I keep that insignia on your hand then were stuck with each other till the end."

"But I didn't ask to do this… wait insignia?" Oga stares at both his hand, and on his right was a weird symbol.

"AlainDelon deemed you worthy for the job and now you have to deal with it!" En says.

"Wait wait wait, so if I find someone who's more horrible than me, than you'll leave me right?" Oga says. En glares at him,

"But I really like you, Papa". Oga felt his heart skip a beat.

. He... Likes me, a certain part throbs and Oga had to walk a few feet away to contain the beast that wanted to jump out and attack the young demon boy.

* * *

><p>After school He brought En back home just like the nurses wanted.<p>

"Welcome home Master En!" Satura greets,

"How was your day at school?" Izabella asks,

"Would you like some hot chocolate Master En?" Yolda asks.

"I had a great day, thanks," Oga conveys, though they ignore him. En takes the hot chocolate and gulps it down.

"Lets go to your room Papa," he says grabbing Oga's hand and leading the delinquent upstairs.

"That bastard, taking all the attention from us" Satura curses.

"I think its a good thing Master En likes him" Yolda says,

"Why's that?"

"Well, it's been awhile since he's truly been interested in someone especially since it's a human".

"Play with me Papa!" En laughs, grabbing the toys Izabella brought from the demon world and placing them on Oga's bed.

"Later, I think I'd rather sleep" Oga replies, sweeping the toys of his bed with his hand and lying on it. En crawled onto the bed and sat on his stomach.

"But I really want to play with you" he bares his big pure eyes into Oga's. A certain part throbs again,

"Stop it En, go ask your nurses to play with you" Oga says lightly blushing. En brings his eyes closer to Oga's.

"But I want your attention not theirs". Oga grabs the boy by his waist and tries to slide him off, until En wraps his arms around Oga's neck and buries his little face onto Oga's chest.

"I'll go to sleep with you then" En says. Oga's heart was racing at this point. The boy was way to close for his own safety. He wasn't sure how long he could contain himself before going wild. But he didn't want to be forceful with En (mostly cause he'd probably cry). Oga sighs and drops his arms by his side, he just wouldn't touch him. En slightly rubs himself up and down Oga's body trying to find a comfortable spot. Dammit! Oga curses in his thoughts, why is he teasing me!


	4. Chapter 4

4

Oga grabs En by his waist again but to harsh, only to cause the young demon to moan softly. I-I can't take it! Oga thought and he swiftly trades places with En, so that he was on top and En on the bottom.

"Eh? Papa?" the young demon says, Oga stares at his creamy skin and puffy lips that practically whispers to him to touch. He couldn't help it anymore; he brought his face closer to the demon's. Suddenly everything was too hot, "Papa-" Oga hushed En, kissing him roughly. En eyes widened. Before the boy could even register what was happening Oga had slipped a hand up his shirt and began to massage En's stomach gently. En blushes deeply, he wasn't too sure what was going on but it felt oddly good. The young boy instinctively wraps his little arms around Oga's neck and urges him to go further.

"What the hell are you doing!" Satura shouts, completely ruining the moment. Oga growls and stares up at the confused maid, burrowing his brows. He was about to scold her until he, as well, truly realized what was going on.

"What am I doing!" he shouts as well. En stares up at Oga, still dazed.

"Y-you were going to rape him weren't you!"

"No, I-I, don't know!" Oga yells, grasping his hair and tugging at it in utter confusion.

"Geez what's going on in here?" Misaki says coming into the room and placing her hands on her hips.

"He-He tried to rape Master En!"

"What! Wait, who are you?" she refers to Satura.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Oga's head began to ache, what the hell is wrong with me, am I turning into Furuichi? He felt a tug at his shirt, and glances at En. The boy's expression was flushed and had a pleading gesture.

"Why'd you stop?"

Everyone gawks.

* * *

><p>Oga sat on a chair, or more as tied to the chair in the kitchen as the wet nurses and Misaki converse of what to do with him.<p>

"Forcing the Master to say such words, we should burn him on the stake!" Satura grumbles

"Well we can't kill him, he's Master En's parent after all" Izabella says,

"But he can't get away with soiling our Master's innocence. We should give him a hundred lashes to the back with a whip"

"This isn't hell, Satura, he'd die if we did that" Yolda says.

"They whip people like that in Macao?" Misaki conveys. The question was ignored.

"How about we untie him since he already feels awkward enough" Oga proposes in the best female voice impersonation he could make (which was terrible).

"You have no say in this!" Satura yells.

"You're not going to do anything to him"; the nurses and Misaki stare at the young demon boy on the other side of the kitchen table, playing his Nintendo DS.

"You're going to untie him and leave him alone"

"But Master En!" the nurses say in unison. En glares at them darkly,

"Are you disobeying me?" They recoiled,

"No, please forgive our ignorance" Yolda apologizes. She walks over to Oga and unbinds him from the chair. Of course not before she gets in the delinquent's face and warns him clearly.

"If you ever touch Master En like that again, I don't care what he says I won't hesitate to kill you"

"You act like I wanted to touch him" Oga says through clenched teeth,

"If it wasn't for him acting all flirty that would've never happened"

"Excuses excuses" Yolda says firmly. Oga was about to remark against that, but he really didn't have much say in what he did. In the end, he's older and stronger and somewhat more mature. Even if En teased him, he was the one that flipped him on his back and forced the boy into a kiss.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't rub it in my face" Oga says, glaring at the floor. Yolda snarls, but drops the subject and orders the others to do the same. In a weird sense she understood what Oga was going through. Who wouldn't want a taste of Master En? He's adorable and naive and soft, like a kitten. She would leave Oga alone for now, but was intensely serious of her warning. If she ever caught Oga doing such a thing to En again, he would be seeing the great demon lord soon.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Furuichi came over in the morning to walk to school with Oga and when he came out along with the young demon kid, Furuichi sighs and takes out his PSP and hands it to En.

"Yay!" the boy cheers.

"Give me that" Oga takes the console and hands it back to his friend.

"Eh?" Furuichi questions,

"I'm not in a good mood today and the noise will get on my nerves" Oga says, though En and Furuichi doubted his comment. Furuichi could feel the awkward tension surrounding Oga and he would've said something about it. But the last thing he wants to do is make Oga angrier than he seems now. What surprised Furuichi more was that En wasn't complaining about it. Matter fact, he was silent. What happened between them? Furuichi thought, but left that matter alone. "Shall we go to school then?"

**At School in Front Yard...**

Furuichi was still shocked of how quite En was being. Naturally, the boy is pretty loud and obnoxious, but he's not even whining about the console that was taken from him. Matter fact he's not even crying.

"Can I have it now, Papa?" En politely asks only to receive no answer from him. The young demon lowers his head and whimpers.

"Well we're at school now so wouldn't it be okay to just give it to him, Oga?" Furuichi says taking out the PSP console. Oga glared at him bitterly, his dark eyes intensely burned and an aura of rage radiated from him. Oga's expression was giving in to utter confusion he still held from yesterday and it was so shocking that Furuichi steps back from his friend- I haven't seen Oga like this since middle school, I wonder what went on yesterday, and everything seemed fine till now. The silver haired boy stared at En who was shaking; his hands were balled so tightly that the boy's nails dug into his skin causing little streams of blood to seep from his hands. His eyes were ready to release tears but the boy was forcing himself not to let them fall, which only added to Furuichi's curiosity. And he was about to say something else when there was a sudden shout.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" it came from an Ishiyama student with spiked evergreen hair, dark eyes, holding a chainsaw with two hands. Another, who looked the same, came up behind him holding a jack hammer.

"This is our territory freshie" the one with the jack hammer says.

"Don't think we'll let you off easy though" they gradually approach En, Oga and Furuichi. Can't they read the mood, they must be asking for death if they can't tell how pissed Oga is right now, Furuichi thought. The student with the chainsaw grabs Oga's shirt and balls the fabric in his hands.

"What's up with that wacky look, huh freshie?"

"W-wait, I don't think that's a g-" Furuichi warning was too late; with one heavy blow to the abdomen the student flew across the air and landed on his head where his skull cracked.

"You Bitch!" the other yelled coming at Oga, but in the blink of an eye he met his brother. Oga wasn't done yet; he walks over to the twins and grabs both their shirts. Hoisting them in the air and slamming their heads into the concrete ground. His rage was engulfing him in a flurry of fire and this delinquent began to crave for more violence.

"S-scary" Furuichi says.

"Furuichi" En divulges and stares up at the silver haired teen.

"Y-yeah?"

"What's a kiss?" Furuichi's face turns a dark cherry shade-where'd this come from! He yelled in his mind.

"W-well, it's, er- something two people share when they really like each other", the young demon's eyes widen in excitement.

"So Papa doesn't hate me!" he yells. Furuichi gawks at the comment, he wouldn't believe that Oga kissed En, but interpreted that the boy meant something entirely different.

"Wh-why would he hate you?" Furuichi asks,

"I don't know, ever since we kissed-"Furuichi tenses from the word

"-he's been acting all strange. He won't even sleep next to me anymore". 'They sleep together?'

"Let's go" Oga says. He wipes a small amount of blood onto his dark pants while walking up to the duo.

"Okay" En says more cheerfully.


	6. Chapter 6

6

**In Third year part of Ishiyama...**

A student, having the most outrageous hairstyle of two long braids hanging off the top of his head, walks swiftly down the third year halls until he reaches a certain room labeled number thirteen. And in the inside, a blonde haired third year student with black malignant eyes glared at the other impatiently. He licked his piercing upon his lip which had a long chain connecting it to the piercing on his brow. And held a yogurt milk carton in his hand. "Shiroyama" he says, sipping from the straw that stuck out of the carton.

"Sir" the student responds walking closer to the blonde and kneeling before him.

"His name is Oga Tatsumi, a first year, from the rumors I hear, he's quite powerful" Shiroyama says. The blonde smirks.

* * *

><p>"AAAchoo!"<p>

"b-bless you" Furuichi says. Oga wipes his nose,

"It's not even cold outside and I'm getting sick? Nah, someone must be talking about me-"

"-I'm sure that's not the case, since everyone talks about you". The two young students along with a young demon were on the roof of Ishiyama High, eating croquettes and small sub sandwiches. Well other than En, since his loving wet nurses packed him a delicious bento with all his favorite earthly foods.

"What kind of man are you Oga? Having three beautiful ladies in your house and they only fix a bento for this kid. You need to step in and take dominance!" Furuichi declares. Oga rolls his eyes. But he somewhat agreed with his friend. If he was going to be En's parent he definitely needed to show those nurses who really run the house.

"Of course he's going to be the man of the house, we're gonna get married" En states sticking a large piece of teriyaki in his mouth. Furuichi and Oga gawk. Furuichi tries to interpret this in another way as Oga was completely dumbfounded.

"I just can't see you as my parent anymore, especially not after that awesome kiss we shared" En chuckles,

'K-k-kiss! Oga yells in his mind and grabbing his hair falling on his knees remembering that horrible pedophile moment. Furuichi reaches out to the poor delinquent,

"It's alright Oga I'll figure out what he means".

"What are you talking about peasant, I meant what I said" En says. And as Furuchi tried to interpret this weird conversation Shiroyama had walked onto the roof approaching them. Furuichi took notice first and tried to warn his friend but he was too busy being dazed by En's words. So Furuichi watched this largely built third year with big lips and with two awkward braids sticking out the top of his head, come over to them and stop in front of Oga.

"Are you Oga Tatsumi?" Shiroyama says in his deep, heavy voice. Oga looks up at the student but his expression was still stunned.

"WH-what do you want?" Oga replies. Shiroyama smirks and tries to punch Oga in the gut but his fist missed by an inch and Oga kneed him in the stomach. And it was done with such force that big Shiroyama flew back, and landed hard on the concrete roof top. Oga was walking over to him now, cracking his knuckles, but stopped when the big man began to laugh.

"Ahaha, yes you're definitely him!" Shiroyama sits up and stares at Oga.

"The boss wants to see you"

* * *

><p>"We really shouldn't be doing this" Furuichi whines, walking behind Oga who was walking behind Shiroyama since Oga accepted the big man's boss's invitation.<p>

"Don't you know who we're dealing with Oga?" En trots beside Oga, playing the PSP that he was finally allowed to have.

"Hn?"

"Don't you know who the TKKH are?"

"You whine too much Furuichi, no matter who it is my husband will beat them to a pulp" En says, Oga takes his PSP and hands it back to Furuichi, causing the boy to whimper loudly.

"I liked Papa much better" Oga says. They stop near a door, and as Shiroyama slid it open a yogurt milk carton hit his face.

"Bring me more yogurty!" a demanding, masculine voice shouts.

"I brought Oga Tatsumi. Sir" Shiroyama says.

"R-really! bring him in then!". Oga, Furuichi, and En step into the large classroom. The desks were all shuffled into random places except for a few that served as sitting place and foot rest for the blonde. His expression becomes excited as he stared down Oga.

"Oh, so this is the big shot that's been beaten on everyone lately" the blonde says, Oga smirks. This blonde seemed like the mean type that would make his followers kiss his feet.

"Hm, is this guy mean enough for you En?" Oga says, pointing at the blonde.

"Ha, you seriously think this idiot can be my contractor. Plus we're supposed to be getting married so don't think I'll fall for someone else". Furuichi laughs. Oga growls and smacks En on the head,

"And don't you dare cry!"

"Oi Oi, the real challenge is over here" the blonde says and Oga returns his attention to him.

"Kanzaki Hajime will be the last words you hear" the blonde says and stands, as Shiroyama threw the same milk carton at his boss. And before the carton could touch him he had kicked it into halves. Furuichi gulps.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Oho, am I supposed to be intimidated?" Oga asks and shows a glimpse of his abnormally sharp teeth. Kanzaki burrows his brows; he was about to charge at the delinquent but Shiroyama steps in and blocks his path.

"Let me have at it boss, I won't let this punk insult you and get away with it!" he yells, Kanzaki growls and surprises everyone by kicking his proud subordinate in his jawline and sending him flying across the room until the large man hit a wall and was knocked unconscious.

"This is my fight, idiot" the blonde says sternly and returns his attention to Oga. Oga glances back at En,

"See! He cares nothing for his fellow man!" En rolls his eyes. The blonde charges at Oga and tries to deliver a heavy blow to the delinquent's stomach but his attack was easily dodged and before the poor blonde could consider the situation he was punched in the gut and was flown through a second story window. Oga wipes his hands on his pants,

"Lesson number one in being a man, treasure your friends or subordinates, whichever" Oga says. En claps his hands together and smiles. Furuichi stares in horror at the mess Oga made. Now that one of the TKKH were taken out the poor boy knew worse was to come.

"Okay! Because of my awesome victory Furuichi is treating us to sub sandwiches!" Oga cheers and points at Furuichi.

* * *

><p>After school Furuichi had gone home; Oga and En went back to the house where three wonderful wet nurses await.<p>

"Welcome home Master En" they say in unison and offer the young demon many snacks and beverages as they always do.

"Oh! I have great news, Satura, Izabella, and Yilda!" En says,

"What is it, Master?" Yilda asks,

"I've decided that Oga will no longer be my parent", the room became silent for a moment. Oga looks at the boy in disbelief,

"W-what?" he says,

"Score!" Satura yells throwing a fist in the air.

"I'm very proud of you Master En, you've finally realized that you're dealing with a bum" Izabella says.

"Hey!" Oga yells in the background.

"No no of course I'm still staying with him-" everyone's happy mood vanished,

"-I've decided to officially make him my husband!" The room was again silent, and a cold chill breezes through the room and an enormous amount of murderous intent radiates from the three nurses. Yilda was the first to oppose,

"I-I'm sorry Master, did you mean make him your slave instead of parent?" That's nowhere near what he said! Oga yells in his mind.

"I'm serious Yilda, I want to marry him!" En was whining now.

"B-b-b-but why!" Satura cries,

"Isn't it obvious? I love him! Aren't people you love supposed to become your husband?" Well you're a boy Master En, Izabella thinks. Satura glares at Yilda

"It's your fault Yilda! If you hadn't let the Master watch those stupid soap opera shows with you he would've never known what marriage was!"

"Oh~ so you'd rather have him watch those violent cartoons these crazy humans come up with?"

"He's a demon lord, if he's gonna destroy humanity he needs to know how!" Oga watches the nurses argue, surprised that they aren't yelling at him. He's the one the kid wants to marry, and he hadn't made any objections to the boy's statement-now that I think about it why haven't I said anything? He thinks. En tugs on his shirt and Oga glances at him.

"Let's go upstairs, Papa" Oga follows the boy to his room and the door was shut yet the booming voices of the arguing women downstairs could still be heard. Oga watches En sit on his bed and stretch out his little arms yawning loudly. Oga went to his desk chair and stared at En. The boy was too innocent for his own good. And the fact that he had no clue of what truly was going on made Oga feel even more perverted. But the delinquent couldn't help but smile at the young demon's jubilant mood.

"What are we going to do Yilda?" Satura yells picking up a kitchen chair and smashing it on the floor.

"I'm completely freaking out right now!" Izabella was too busy in a corner crying to calm down Satura, and Yilda herself was bewildered of her master's words. She honestly was not sure what to do; she could get rid of Oga but that would make En depressed, or she could trick En into loving someone else...

"That's it! He'll fall for someone else!" Yilda cheers, Satura and Izabella glare at her.

"EH? The duo says in unison.  
>"I'll make a love potion and however he sees first he'll fall in love with, that way Oga can remain his parent!"<p>

"That's a brilliant idea, Yilda!" Izabella cries and hugs her senior.

"And we'll even make sure it's a girl he falls for!"

* * *

><p><strong>At Ishiyama Park...<strong>

In the sunny afternoon at Ishiyama Park an eyesore of a stand stood out that sold nothing but dumplings with a variety of toppings. And being at this stand was the last thing Toujou Hidetora wanted to do, but he needed the money; and he begins to fan himself with a white fan that had a large red circle in the middle of the folds.

"Come an get'em fresh and hot" he chants, though no one was around to hear.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the inconvenience I had some serious writers block but its gone now so i'll be posting regularly! thanks for sticking around I really appreciate it! Oh, and this chapter is pretty short so sorry about that as well, but it will be longer the next chapter. **

8

Oga had allowed En to sleep next to him and as the boy soundly dreamed he had securely wrapped an arm around his small body and had brought him close. He again had the sudden crave to rip off the boy's clothes just so he could feel smooth creamy skin against his. But he held the urge; he wouldn't be able to do such actions with the demon nurses still lingering around. Oga nuzzles his nose into En's green hair and inhales an odd spicy scent of cinnamon and sighs softly. Why was he so attracted to this being? It could be of En's sweet sunny smiles, or his adorable and naïve looks, or the fact that he's so innocent that he could be compared to a celestial being than a creature that came from underground. Oga groans wearily, slowly, very slowly, he was accepting the boy into his life, yet the more he allowed it the more it felt wrong. En already wants to marry him yet he's so young and Oga is so much older; he truly felt like a pedophile. But its not like he was taking advantage of En. They only kissed once and Oga could only blame his lack of self-control. Oga began to wonder what the young demon lord's father would think of that, and he shivers. The supreme demon lord most likely would not favor him.

"Oga" En croons in his sleep and the said teen blushes but smiles and holds him tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day Third Year Hall...<strong>

Two girls cling onto a blonde man's hawaiian-like shirt, as he carefully combs his unusual lengthy pompadour.

"Oh your so cool Himekawa-sama" girl one compliments,

"So handsome and cool" the other says. Himekawa laughs fatuously,

"Yes I am!" He begins to toy with a touch screen iphone in his hand; texting random people, checking on his finances, etc. Until an Ishiyama delinquent along with a crowd of other delinquents behind him.

"Kanzaki Hajime was defeated" he says and watches Himekawa' s eyes slightly widen but then go back to their usual relaxed state.

"He may be a bit stronger than me, but he has no brains" Himekawa says,

"Nor as much money"

"He was defeated by a first year, named Oga Tatsumi" the student remarks. Himekawa chuckles,

"What? really?" he reluctantly nods his head nervously.

"Now i'm interested" the blonde says with a smug smirk.

"How much would it cost to capture hostages?"

* * *

><p>En woke the next morning in a panic and Oga tried to mollify him but the boy wouldn't calm down. His nurses had left the house without his permission and who knows what they could be doing-which En interprets them going to arcades and playing all the games to their hearts content without him.<p>

"I'm sure they'll be back" Oga says and pats him on the head gently. En grins and takes the delinquent's hand and holds it to his cheek.

"Your...really warm" a small streak of pure sanguine colored Oga's face.

"Aw~ so cute" Mrs. Tatsumi chuckles. Oga smirks.

En's wet nurses had left the house early in the morning to go grocery shopping. They wanted to be back before their master awoke but under certain circumstances they were suddenly taken out by a powerful sedative and captured. And when they woke up their hands were tied behind their backs and were face down on a concrete ground.

"Well this wasn't planned" Satura says.

"Good your all awake" Satura stares at the silver haired teen positioned next to her. He was also tied up.

"Uh, who are you?"

"I come over Oga's house like every day how do you not know who I am" Furuichi says,

"hmm, actually I haven't been over there in a week now that I think about it"

"Never mind that where are we?" Satura says.

"In my domain" they all look to a blonde man standing over them like he was some god.

"Your my hostages, behave and I might spare your lives"

"I-I-It's one of the TKKH!" furuichi gawks,

"H-HimeKawa Tatsuya!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Geez, its been a while since updated on this baby, but i plan to break out of this bad habit (...eventuall..). I made the chapter longer than I normally do, to make up for the lack of updates, and added a little sneek peek of what's next...

9

Oga was forced to help En search all over Ishiyama to find his wet nurses and failed.

"If I don't find them I'm gonna cry really hard" En whines as his eyes were already tearing up. Oga sighs in exhaustion; he was somewhat used to En weeping flames but each burn still hurt like hell.

"Don't panic, I'm sure they'll come around eventually" Oga says, yet not truly believing his words. The nurses had been missing for nearly eight hours, the longest they've ever been away from En was thirty minutes (and that's when he's asleep). En whimpers but holds back his tears. If his precious husband/father said it would be okay then he would try to have faith. At the moment they were at Ishiyama park and while walking home Oga's cell phone rings loudly.

_'Hey! _

_I'll find you_

_I'll catch you_

_I'll come and get you-' _

Oga answers his phone only to hear the sound of his friend laughing madly.

"Ahahaha, hey Oga-chan, what's up" Furuichi greets while laughing. Oga was about to hang up when a new voice greets him.

"Hey there, Oga Tatsumi, if you don't want your friends to get hurt I suggest you come to Ishiyama High school, third year hall right away" Himekawa says and hangs up. Oga stares at his phone for a second and then glances at En. The young demon stares at him in question.

"I know where your nurses are" Oga says.

* * *

><p>It was only a ten minute walk from the park to Ishiyama High. And boy was Oga ready to kick some ass. He wasn't going to let this anonymous guy put En through misery and get away with it, forget the fact that he kidnapped his best friend. Okay, Oga did care that Furuichi was caught as well-a little bit.<p>

Himekawa chuckles lightly as he stares at the captured nurses before him. It was definitely a surprise for such hotties to be surrounding the child-rearing bad ass. But considering his supposed abnormal strength, what girl, who loved bad ass delinquents, wouldn't want to be all over him.

"You shouldn't bother waiting for Oga, he'd never come for us... okay maybe for the nurses for En but definitely not for me" Furuichi states, Himekawa flashes him an annoyed glare. He walks over to the silver haired boy and after staring him down kicks him in the stomach harshly earning an agonizing shriek from him.

"You shouldn't talk, unless you wanna suffer"

"Hey! Cut him some slack" Satura interludes, which in return, receives a nefarious smirk from the blonde man. She wasn't too sure why she said anything, she was the least bit concerned for Furuichi, and maybe it was the fact that he mentioned Oga wouldn't come for him, which she highly doubts. Oga maybe a monster but he's a monster with serious morals. There's no way he would just abandon his friend.

"You people really don't understand what position you're in right now-

"Correction, I don't give a damn about whatever's going on cause once our master gets here your dead " Yolda interrupts adding a cocky smirk. Himekawa grits his teeth-freaking bitch, he curses in his thought. He then pulls out a gun from his pocket and aims it at her head, Yolda's smirk did not waver. He directs the gun's aim down her body focusing on her thigh, covered slightly by her black skirt, and pulls the trigger. A bullet did not come out but a greenish yellow fluid sprays across her skirt, causing it to sizzle and burn it to the point that her underwear was nearly visible. Yet she still contained that smirk.

"Bitch" Himekawa curses.

"B-boss!" a random student yells out,

"W-we've gotta problem!" Himekawa turns to the violently shaking boy,

"What!"

"Th-there's a monster, no no, a-a demon coming this way!" Himekawa burrows his brows.

"What?" Suddenly the door to the room burst open, so forcibly, that the door itself flew off its hinges and hit the wall thirty feet away from it. An odd aura of black that was formed in such a way that resembled fire surrounds a man, along with a small child, walks into the room, frowning as if today wasn't his day. And that man glares so bitterly at Himekawa that the delinquent almost loses his composure. W-what the hell? Who is this guy?

"O-Oga Tatsumi?" he says, Oga searches the room for En's nurses and Furuichi and sure enough they were here.

"Young master!" the nurses cheer.

"Izabella, Yolda, Satura" En says in pure joy.

"See, told ya I knew where they were" Oga says patting En on the head gently,

"Now stand back, I need to put a serious ass whooping on someone". Himekawa slightly recoils from those words, but he wasn't going to allow himself to be intimidated by an under-class man. He was a part of the TKKH, one out of four of the strongest students of Ishiyama High, and he'd be damned to be beat by so called Oga.

"The only one who will be getting whooped is you" Himekawa says with a smug smile, he then lifts his hand and beckons with a finger for Oga to come at him. And sure enough Oga did. He charges at Himekawa and punches him in the stomach, not knowing that the blonde bastard had a metal plate tightly wrapped around it. Oga feels the impact of the metal and he pulls back, not paying attention to his bloodied fist.

"Oh, you noticed pretty quickly" the blonde states,

"But that's not all I have up my sleeve" he knew the same trick wasn't going to work twice, unless Oga was extremely stupid (which in most cases he is). He pulls out a small metal stick from his pocket and with the press of a button that stick turned into a metal rod. Oga comes at him again, ready to deliver a final blow, and when the metal rod and Oga's skin came in contact, Himekawa swiftly presses the same button again causing a powerful electrical volt to burst of the rod and surround Oga.

"This rod has nearly over 800 volts, not enough to kill, but enough to make you sleep for a long while" he chuckles lightly.

"800 volts my ass, compared to En's flames these barely tickle" Oga remarks. He was still standing boldly, and though various cuts, that should've been painful, covered his body he didn't show a hint of weakness.

"I-impossible" Himekawa mutters. Oga smiles devilishly and extends his arm back preparing to give Himekawa the worst pain he'll ever experience. En notices Oga's movements and decides to add to the attack by sending his magical power into Oga. Soon the delinquent's arm was enveloped in flames.

"I hope this will be the last time I ever have to fight you, because if I do, it'll be the end of you" with that said Oga punches Himekawa in the exact same spot, breaking through his metal barrier and sending him flying through the wall.

"I knew you'd come for me!" Furuichi cheers; staring at his friend in awe and admiration.

"Che, I came for the nurses" Oga says rolling his eyes and placing his hands on his hips. He's lying, Furuichi thinks. En had untied his nurses and hesitated to untie Oga's friend but did so for watching over his servants.

"Okay let's go home now! I'm fucking starving!" En yells, tugging on Izabella's hand urging her to walk faster. Yolda approaches Oga,

"Don't think just because you saved us that we'll be grateful to you or anything. We could've escaped on our own anyway" Oga burrows his brows,

"Then why the hell didn't you do that sooner!" he growls,

"It was all for the development of master En, he hasn't used his demon powers a lot lately and if he's going to destroy humanity he needs to have in on some action" Yolda says.

"PSh, what a loud of shit, do you know how worried En was for you guys? How many times I've got burned cause he kept crying every hour you guys were missing?" Yolda stares at him in astonishment.

"W-well, I did anticipate the master would be-

"Do you know how fucking mad I was cause I had to watch how fucking depressed he was becoming worrying over you guys!" There was a momentary silence, as those words linger in the air. Yolda then smiles, so this man cared for En after all.

"I guess I wouldn't mind if you in the master had an intimate relationship" she says. Oga's brow twitches,

"Say what now?"

* * *

><p><span>Ten<span>

It was hotter than usual, a hot that should remain in the depths of the earth's core, a hot that made the sun look like ice cream, a hot that had the child rearing bad-ass lying on his bed literally stuck to his sheets, with a small nude body lying next to him. And he knew it all started last night, he didn't think what he had done would cause the boy to get so sick, and he felt so guilty that it caused his black heart to ache despairingly.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

Furuichi, finally, decided to take a short walk to his dear bastard of a friend, Oga Tatsumi's house. It was a nice summer day, perfect for wearing shorts, a t-shirt and sandals. This was also a day that Furuichi could've been picking up girls, or flirting, or doing other activities that most disapprove of, but it had been such a long time since he visited Oga. And the longer he stayed away from him the less he would be included in this story. So he reached Oga's house and didn't need to be close to the door to hear Yolda and Oga screaming at each other. Maybe I should come back, Furuichi thinks, but he shakes his head 'no'. Oga's sister answers the door, glaring angrily at Furuichi, most likely because of the loud argument going on.

"What do 'you' want?" she says groggily.

"Uh, is Oga home?" that had to be the stupidest question Furuichi ever asked, and since of such stupidity the door was slammed in his face.

"That went well," he says. He lets himself in only to have a glass cup shatter in his face.

"Oh so you wanna play dirty huh!" Oga shouts in a very mucus voice immediately reaching for the closest object in grabbing range and hauls it at Yolda so quickly it hit her dead in the face.

"W-what's going on here!" Furuichi yells while holding his bleeding countenance in his palm, glaring angrily through fingers at Oga.

"Oh! Furuichi, when'd you get here?" Oga says nonchalantly, wiping his lightly wet nose and walking over to his friend and patting him nicely on the shoulder,

"Hey, why's your face all bloody?"

After Izabella fixed up Furuichi's face and everyone was situated in the living room, En decided it was time to play an awesome game of chutes and ladders.

"Since when were you into board games?" Furuichi asks,

"Since now" En quickly answers then begins to explain the rules of the game.

"However reaches the end wins, simple!"

"Well hell if it's that easy then lets get this over with" Oga says opening the box to the game and taking out the colorful game board. It was a very childish and simple design of rainbow colors and ladders that made you go up and chutes that could lead back to the beginning of the game.

"I call this piece," Satura says picking a small child figure with wild blonde hair and light green eyes. Izabella choose one that could've been her twin sister, Yolda picks a silver hat, Furuichi chooses a racecar, Oga and En had decided to be a two-man team and pick the famous gohan figure.

"We go first!" En yells out, not that anyone was going to object. He takes a pair of purple dice out of the box and mixes it up in his hand before letting the pieces fall onto the board.

"Ha! Two! take that!" the naive boy cheers.

"Twelve" Furuichi says and moves his piece five spaces forward up a chute, and seven spaces. En gawks,

"Oh, I got ten" Satura says,

"Eight"

"Nine"

"No~! This isn't fair this game is bogus!" En kicks the game board to the side and takes Oga's hand,

"We're going upstairs!"

"But-the game just started!" Oga yells and pulls En down to his lap,

"Ya can't force everyone to play and then quit-

-But they cheated!" En whines as tears fill at the ends of his eyes. Oga sighs and wipes his runny nose,

"I'll make you a bet, if ya finish this game, then I'll give you whatever you want" Oga says. En thinks for a moment, a small smirk creeping on his lips-whatever I want, he thinks.

"Deal!" Throughout the game of chutes and ladders there were many shrieks and whines and cries of rage from the young demon boy, but nonetheless, he finished the game, even though he lost.

"I finished it! Now give me what I want!" En yells at Oga, who sighs and rolls his eyes.

"And what would that be?" the delinquent remarks. En smirks and comes closer to Oga bringing his lips to the young teen's ear and whispering

"A make out session" Oga's face turns terribly dark red,

"A-a-a-what?" he stutters,

"You heard me"

"How do you even know what that is!"?

"From the human show Yolda tends to watch" Oga gives Yolda a demonic glare and she shrugs her shoulders.

"We made a deal, your going to keep your promise" En states boldly while crossing his arms. After the last almost make out session Oga has tried to not be so... connected to En in such ways. If he was to do that again, and no one would stop him, certain things might happen to En that he's way too young for. But Oga made a promise and he usually kept oaths, but this oath was so...

"Can't you think of something else?" Oga tries to ask.

"NO!" En yells adding a disdainful pout. Oga coughs into his hand and stares at the boy.

"F...Fine then"

* * *

><p>En waits patiently on Oga's bed as the delinquent sits in his swirly chair trying to figure out how to successfully have a 'make out' session with the young boy without harming him or going to far. He couldn't think of a way to touch the boy's lovely creamy skin and hold his fragile body against his without breaking or bruising him. And each idea of how to 'handle' En he thought of the more he wanted to put his thoughts into action. His lower region was tingling and his body heat was rising drastically. It's not like we're having sex, Oga thinks, just be as gentle as possible, yet that was easier said then done. He finally stands from his chair and walks over to En, staring into his naive lime eyes, which look back at him with pure lust that an eleven year old shouldn't have. Must've been from watching all those Soap Opera's with Yolda. In the end Oga could only think of him as human, even though the boy was a demon lord, and their customs and morals are most likely different from what mortals believe. Oga places his hands on both sides of En's shoulders and gradually pushes him back against the bed. He lowers himself just enough that they were barely touching and so that his weight wouldn't crush the fragile creature below him. Oga moistens his dry lips with his wet tongue and pulls En into a rough kiss. And the young boy squirms slightly under him and wraps his little arms around Oga's neck and urges him to come closer. Though Oga did not wish for it, their bodies connect, causing En to gasp lightly. Oga slips his tongue in-between soft lips, and wraps his strong arms around the young boy's waist. And for a while En receives his make out session, but this little event wasn't enough for the delinquent teen; Oga leaves En's lips and trail sweet kisses down his jaw line to his neck, and began to suck and nip at his skin. En's body turns a lustful sanguine color, turning Oga on even further. Oga's pants suddenly felt too tight for him, matter fact all his clothing felt to tight, and hot. He removes his shirt, revealing to innocent eyes the muscularity of a man, and begins to take off En's along with the young boy's pants and little underwear. And Oga grins heinously at the beautifully nude body under him. En didn't understand what was happening; this wasn't like anything he's seen in Yolda's programs, and his dear Papa seemed happy so he wasn't going to stop him. Oga lowers himself once more and licks at the boy's chest leading his wet tongue to a pink nipple and plays with harshly. En gasps loudly letting out an unsure moan as Oga's callous hand reaches down to the inside of the boy's thigh and with pressure circles his fingers along his skin.<p>

"Pa-Papa" the young boy gasps again, tangling his fingers in a dark mess of hair and clutching his loving father's head tightly. Hearing his name being called fuels Oga's desire to go further and he leaves a trail of kiss marks and hickeys along the boy's stomach trailing down his happy trail to the most needed pleasure body part of all. Oga became hesitant, he didn't want to take his virginity just yet, not while he's so young and naive, and definitely for his own conscience. The last thing Oga wants was to regret his actions.

"That's...This is enough" Oga says, staring up at En who had a look of pure disappointment on his countenance. But En didn't argue, he simply crawls into the sheets of the bed and waits for Oga to do the same.

"I'll be back in just a sec" he says and leaves the room heading into his bathroom sitting on the floor back against the wall as he unzips his pants and swiftly pulls them off along with his underwear. Letting loose his hardened erected member. And he shivers when placing his cool hand on it rubbing the top gently and moaning softly to himself. He then took his member into a grasp and began to stroke himself and as his strokes became faster and harder he would throw his head back and breathe in and out heavily. His eyes roll back as his face begins to burn with pleasure, he could feel himself reaching his peek. He bucks his hips against his hand urging himself to pull harder feeling the patient fluids inside of him coming out through the top and with one powerful tug it all came out. And he groans loudly, hoping he didn't wake anyone, as it splats onto his stomach and on the floor.

"Shit" he curses.

* * *

><p>It was hotter than usual, a hot that should remain in the depths of the earth's core, a hot that made the sun look like ice cream, a hot that had the child rearing bad-ass lying on his bed literally stuck to his sheets, with a small nude body lying next to him. And he knew it all started last night, he didn't think what he had done would cause the boy to get so sick, and he felt so guilty that it caused his black heart to ache despairingly.<p> 


End file.
